A Big Misunderstanding
by jmWarrior13583
Summary: It's Mother's Day, and Goten got his mother a sweet little gift, but his older Brother Gohan accidently stole his gift and claimed it as his instead. Just a short little story that'll warm your heart once you finish reading! First story, please no hate D: I do not own Dragon Ball! Or any of it's Characters! Enjoy!


It was an early morning day, and everyone's favorite Demi-Saiyan child was the first to wake up on an exciting day! Today was Mother's Day! And Goten couldn't wait to surprise his mom with a nice breakfast. Goten quickly sneaked through the house, and looked at the time in the kitchen.

8:30 A.M.

"Boy, it's pretty early, usually mommy cooks us breakfast at this time, guess she must be tired from yesterday." Goten thought.

Goten searched the kitchen trying to look for something to make, sadly nothing. He knew that if he tried to cook he'd probably burn the house down, or mess it up. He sighed and thought that he shouldn't do it to avoid getting in trouble.

"Hm, what to do, maybe I should just get her a gift instead, maybe flowers would be nice, or nice jewelry, but I don't know if there's any open, I should go ask Gohan for help." Goten thought.

Goten immediately ran up the stairs and quietly opened Gohan's door. Being the good little kid he was, he didn't want to get in trouble so he just whispered to Gohan.

"Gohan! Can you wake up please? I gotta ask you something important." Goten said.

After Goten constantly kept asking for Gohan to wake up, he sighed and he didn't wanna have to do this, but he had no choice. He shot a small ki blast next to Gohan. Which immediately woke him up.

"G-Gohan, please don't get mad at me, but I was wondering if you could help me out, I don't know what to get mom for Mother's Day." Goten asked.

Gohan sighed, but smiled at how cute his brother looked in his Dragon Ball pajamas.

"Listen Squirt, she doesn't really need anything big, just get her something nice, like flowers or something, or make her something." Gohan suggested.

"Make something huh, alright... Thanks Gohan!" Goten thanked.

Gohan went back to sleep peacefully, while Goten ran downstairs and went outside feeling the cold breeze outside.

"Hm, maybe I can get her flowers in a pot, and maybe a card, I guess it's better than nothing. As long as she knows I love her a lot!" Goten said to himself.

Goten went to the woods and looked for the perfect flowers to pick. He found nice bright yellow ones, blue ones, green ones, red ones, a lot of colors.

He thought to himself, "Perfect!"

He picked all the different variety of Colors, and he felt proud.

"This'll be great! And they smell good too, I can't wait to see her face when she wakes up and sees them!" Goten thought happily.

He ran back to the house just before he heard Chi Chi and Goku wake up, he grabbed a red card, had some scissors, and cut it out nicely into a perfectly shaped heart. He grabbed a pencil and he wrote on the card the best he could. After he finished doing that, he grabbed an empty vase, filled it up with water, and put the flowers in it. After he did that, he put the vase on the Living Room table and put the card next to it.

Chi Chi came downstairs and she saw Goten with a happy smile on his face.

"Goten? Good morning honey!, your up quiet early." Chi Chi said, rubbing Goten's spiky hair while giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Morning mommy!, Happy Mother's Day!" Goten exclaimed happily.

Chi Chi smiled at her youngest son, and scooped him up into her arms.

"Thank you Goten! how about we go make your father and brother breakfast." Chi Chi said.

Goten nodded happily before looking back at the gift he had.

"She didn't noticed the vase and card." Goten thought, frowning at his mother.

Chi Chi noticed his frown, and she asked, "Goten? What's wrong honey?"

"Well, I... I Uh..." Goten started, before being greeted by Goku and Gohan.

"Morning Mom!" Gohan greeted.

"Morning Gohan!" Chi Chi greeted back.

"So boys, did you both bring me gifts for today?" Chi Chi asked with excitement, waiting to know what her two sons got her.

Gohan grew nervous and he forgot to get her a gift! How could he? He never forgot to get her a gift. He looked around and saw a vase with a red shaped card underneath it. He didn't know that it was Goten's gift, so he quickly picked it up and showed Chi Chi.

"Here you go mom! This is from me to you!" Gohan said.

Chi Chi smiled at her oldest son, and she took the vase from him.

"Gee, thanks Gohan! They smell great too! See Goku, why can't you be like Gohan, you always forgot days like today." Chi Chi said.

Goku rubbed the back of his head and said nervously, "W-well Chi Chi I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm too busy training."

Chi Chi sighed and thought in her head, "Typical Goku, that's why I love him."

Chi Chi hugged Gohan and then looked at Goten who was still in her arms, enjoying being held.

"And what about you Goten? Did you get a really cute gift for me?" Chi Chi asked.

Goten was jealous and angry at his brother for claiming his gift as his, so he said, "Um, Mom I forgot."

Bad excuse, she was a bit disappointed and Mad at her son a bit, atleast Gohan remembered to get her a gift even though technically he stole Gotens.

"Your just like Goku! Goten! Always forgetting important stuff! Go to your room, I'm very disappointed in you!" Chi Chi yelled.

Goten started to tear up, and he jumped from his mother's arms, and he ran outside the door crying.

"Goten! I said to your room mister! NOW!" Chi Chi yelled furiously.

"No! I'm leaving! I can't believe you didn't notice from the start!" Goten yelled back, shedding tears.

Goten flew away far from his house at great speed, and he kept crying. He was heartbroken. How could his older brother steal his gift for her and claim it as his gift. It wasn't fair to Goten. He was really upset about what happened. Just then, it started raining hard, to the point where you couldn't see at all!. It was a real storm and Goten didn't know where he was headed. He kept flying so fast that he couldn't see anything ahead of him, and he started freaking out a bit. Trying to stop his speed, the strong winds pushed him even faster, and BAM!, he hit his head on a tree hard. He instantly fell to the ground, unconscious.

Meanwhile at the Son's house...

Chi Chi was mad at Goten for leaving and not listening to her. He was always a good boy, and listened to his mother no matter what, which pleased her. But this time she couldn't take it. She ran to the front door, before noticing a red card on the table in the Living Room. She picked it up, and opened it up. It had words inside it and it read,

"Dear Mommy, happy Mothers Day! I love you with all my heart and you always make my day really special! Your so nice and awesome! And your the best mother in the world that anybody could have!"

-Love Goten

She smiled and she thought,

"Goten, your so nice and sweet, thank you!"

"You didn't get me a gift did you? Those flowers were from Goten weren't they?" Chi Chi asked Gohan.

Gohan was nervous and filled with guilt for lying, but he told the truth anyway.

"Sorry Mom, I forgot and I'm really sorry, please forgive me." Gohan pleaded.

Goku looked at Gohan and was a bit disappointed in him.

"Son, we do not lie in this house." Goku said.

"You forgot too dad, so please shush..." Gohan said.

Goku laughed and then he noticed Chi Chi crying.

"Chi Chi what's wrong?" Gohan and Goku asked.

"G-Goten did really get me a gift, and I didn't notice it when I first went downstairs, I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE MOTHER FOR YELLING AT HIM FOR NO REASON! IT WAS ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Chi Chi yelled, crying at what she did.

Goku tried to comfort his wife by hugging her, Gohan did the same thing.

"Relax Chi Chi, I'm sure Goten knows that you didn't mean to yell." Goku said.

Chi Chi looked at him and yelled, "GO FIND YOUR SON GOKU! I'M WORRIED ABOUT HIM, WHO KNOWS WHERE HE IS!" Chi Chi yelled.

Goku was frightened by Chi Chi yelling, he was scared when Chi Chi yelled at him.

"Come on Gohan! Let's go find your brother!" Goku said.

Gohan nodded his head saying, "Sure dad, let's go!"

Goku and Gohan immediately ran outside, seeing storm clouds ahead, and they sensed his ki ahead in that storm. They were both nervous and scared, considering his power level was really low.

Chi Chi went outside as well, and noticed the storm clouds ahead.

"Goten's in that storm isn't he?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yes he is." Goku replied.

Goku and Gohan took off at the speed of light, leaving a worried sick Chi Chi behind.

"My little baby please be okay, I know your strong but your still a child." Chi Chi thought, she looked down at the card he made, and she held it close.

Back to Goten...

Goten started waking up, opening his eyes a bit. He rubbed his head and thought, "Ow, my head, where am I?"

Goten looked around and he saw a lake nearby, he flew straight up, and he had no idea where he was, he looked behind him and he saw that the storm has passed quickly. He sighed in relief, good thing he was okay, but not okay on the inside.

His heart was aching he kept on crying a bit, and was upset at his mother.

"I bet she still didn't notice yet, might as well go find a new place to live. My family doesn't care for me anyways." Goten said to himself.

Goten took it quite hard on himself, he didn't have to abandon them... But that's what he wanted.

He sniffled and he looked around, tree's were around him, a nice little pond too. This could be a good place to live on his own. Knowing his father and brother, they'd probably search for him so he did the best he could to hide his ki as much as possible to avoid being detected.

"Who needs them anyways, I can survive on my own." Goten thought.

He looked saw the perfect thickest and he also saw an axe next to it too.

"How convenient... An axe. Maybe someone left it during that storm." Goten said.

He picked it up with ease, and started chopping down the tree.

"Ha ha! I'm a Lumberjack!" Goten said proudly, laughing a bit at what he said.

He kept chopping the tree into smaller bits of wood, and he started building a nice little shelter for himself.

"Good thing, my daddy took me camping, heh heh... Good times." Goten thought.

An hour had passed, and he built a nice little shelter. It wasn't the best, but it had a roof so that was good. Goten smiled proudly at his work, and noticed that his stomach was growling.

"Boy, I'm hungry... I wonder if mommy will... Oh, that's right I don't live with them anymore. Who needs her cooking anyway! I can just live off of delicious fish! After all, there's a pond nearby, and I made my little hut hidden so that Dad and Gohan wouldn't find me." Goten said to himself.

He found the pond near his little house, and he took off all of his clothes, Yep.. He's like Goku alright.

Goten jumped into the pond, feeling the warm water against his naked body. He put his head underneath the water, holding his breath and looked for a nice looking fish. He finally spotted one, and he grabbed a hold of it. He quickly jumped out of the pond and tried his best to keep the fish in the palms of his hands.

"Yes! I did it, I caught my first fish!, Dad will be proud of me!" Goten cheered, then realized that he wouldn't see Goku anymore in his life.

Goten sighed and just ignored the feeling, he picked up his clothes and went back to his little house. He picked up some sticks nearby and put them all in a pile.

"Hm, now how do I start it?" Goten thought.

Suddenly an idea popped up in his head, and he fired a small ki blast into the pile of sticks, and then the sticks started to make a tiny fire forming. Goten blew the flame a little trying to get it going, and it did! The fire started!

"Ha ha! Yes! I did it!" Goten yelled, proud of himself yet again.

He put the fish on a stick and roasted it over the fire. A couple minutes later, the fish was cooked perfectly all around, and he ate it happily. Knowing his Saiyan appetite, he felt like he wanted more, but he had to get used to the Human appetite instead of spending the whole day catching a ton of fish and being bored out of his mind.

He put his clothes back on and he just sat down in his little home, he made a bed outta leaves and it was quite comfortable, but he'd rather prefer a bed.

Hours have passed and it was near sunset, Goten was bored out of his mind and he really started to miss being home, it was boring being alone, and he bet that his mother and father and his brother were probably worried about him.

He sighed, and looked up in the sky, and saw the terrible storm was on its way back. He didn't have windows nor a door, so chances are he'd probably get flooded, but his house was secure so he didn't really worry much.

An hour later the sun was down and Goten grew tired. Hearing the thunder clash in the sky, he was kinda scared, because it was really dark, and he had no light. He tried to sleep, but he missed being sung a lullaby by his mom whenever he was scared of storms at night. He also missed his bed, and Chi Chi's cooking.

"Gee, I miss my family, maybe I shouldn't have left, but then my mom probably doesn't care about me anymore because she thinks that I didn't get her a gift." Goten thought.

He sniffled a bit and cried a bit, but then the rain started pouring down hard, and it was pretty loud with the thunder combined. He was kinda frightened by it and couldn't see anything. He regretted leaving his home, and he wanted to go back, even if Chi Chi was still mad at him or not.

"Maybe she forgives me." Goten thought.

The thunder struck near him and he was petrified by the noise.

"No, I can't go back... She doesn't forgive me she's a meanie." Goten thought.

He sighed and tried to fall asleep, and he actually a managed to sleep peacefully, getting used to the noises... He slept till the next day.

Meanwhile nearby...

Goku and Gohan searched literally everywhere around their home, trying to sense Goten's ki but they couldn't find it. They both sighed, what were they going to tell Chi Chi?

Goku and Gohan went back to the house and they went inside, spotting a depressed Chi Chi at the kitchen table with dinner ready. Chi Chi noticed them and she had her hopes up saying,

"Your back! Did you find my little Goten?"

Goku sighed and replied back saying, "Chi Chi, I'm sorry. We couldn't find him anywhere, we don't know where he's at. And we can't sense his ki anywhere, I think he's gonna be gone from home for quite a while."

Chi Chi looked disappointed and just said, "Oh, well... Dinners ready."

Both of them sat down and were both disappointed in themselves that they couldn't find Goten anywhere. They both hoped that he was alright, But they didn't know where he was. They'd continue searching in the morning. Chi Chi couldn't take it in either, she still kept crying a bit whenever she looked across from her to see an empty seat. The image in her head whenever she looked at Goku as well, she kept seeing that happy smile on Goten's face.

She finished eating and said, "Well, if you guys need me I'll be outside enjoying the view."

Goku and Gohan were too busy eating to even notice what she said. They were starving and they didn't even notice that Chi Chi went outside.

When she got outside, she looked off into the distance, then she looked down at the card Goten had made her, and put it in her pocket. She couldn't take it anymore so she thought in her head,

"I have to go find him, he's probably in that storm ahead."

Without saying anything she went straight into the direction of the storm, hoping to find her little Goten.

Time had passed, it was the next day, Chi Chi didn't get any sleep, nor did Goku or Gohan. They noticed that Chi Chi left just after they finished eating, so they accompanied her on her search. The three of them hoped to find Goten soon, they were really worried about him.

Meanwhile, back to Goten...

Goten woke up and yawned, "Gee, what a pleasant sleep, it wasn't too bad."

He got up and stretched his arms, he went outside and looked towards the pond seeing a beautiful sunrise brightening up his day. Then he felt his father and brother's ki close nearby. He didn't want to come home, he was still upset and mad at his mother. So he hid back in his little house hearing them.

Goku, Gohan and Chi Chi kept traveling through the woods, they went towards the direction of the storm, luckily it ended quickly. They found a nice looking pond when Goku stopped.

"Hm, someone was here." Goku said out loud.

"You think it was Goten?" Chi Chi asked.

"Not sure, who knows where he could be, we've been searching for hours, I think we should just give up." Goku answered.

Chi Chi had an angry look on her face and yelled, "HE'S YOUR SON GOKU!, FINE GO HOME THEN, I'LL KEEP LOOKING FOR HIM."

Goku face palmed himself and thought, "Me and my big mouth."

"Chi Chi relax, we'll find him eventually." Gohan said.

"This would've never happened because of you Gohan." Chi Chi yelled.

"You stole his gift, I should've noticed from the start, I didn't mean to yell at him. It was a misunderstanding." Chi Chi cried.

Goten heard everything and thought in his head, "She's sorry?"

Goku and Gohan tried hugging her, hoping that she would calm down. They took her home, and she just went upstairs and got in her bed and started to sleep, still crying.

Goku and Gohan felt bad for her and felt ashamed of themselves that they couldn't find Goten. Then, they sensed Goten's ki outside, they went outside and saw Goten standing in the distance.

"Goten!" Goku and Gohan yelled, running up to him and picking him up quick, hugging him to death.

"Ow, that hurts you know, don't hug me too hard!" Goten laughed.

"Goten, son you had us worried sick to death." Goku said.

"I'm sorry dad, I never knew that mom was upset that she yelled at me on accident." Goten replied, hugging back his father and brother.

"Goten, I'm sorry I stole your gift, I shouldn't have done it." Gohan apologized with a look of shame on his face.

"It's alright big brother!, I know you didn't mean too, but still!" Goten yelled.

"Well, we're glad your back son, want me to go get mom for ya?" Goku asked.

Goten nodded happily and Goku put him down, running back into the house getting Chi Chi.

"Chi Chi! someone's here to see you! You'll be happy to see who it is!" Goku called.

Chi Chi heard him and came downstairs still upset.

"What is it Goku, who wants to see me?" Chi Chi asked.

Goku didn't say anything, he covered his wife's eyes with his hands and he brought her outside.

"No peeking Chi Chi, you'll be happy to see who it is." Goku whispered.

"Who is it Goku?" Chi Chi asked.

Goku uncovered his wife's eyes and she gasped when she saw Goten running up to her.

"Mommy!" Goten yelled, smiling happily while running towards his mother.

"Goten!" Chi Chi yelled back, running up to him as well.

Goten jumped into his mother's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Mom I'm so sorry I left!, I shouldn't have done that! I heard you in the woods and you didn't know! It's my fault for making you upset." Goten apologized.

Chi Chi held on tightly to the little boy, making it hard for him to escape her grasp.

"Goten shush, it's all my fault for yelling at you in the first place." Chi Chi apologized as well.

Then they both looked at Gohan,

"If anything it was all your brother's fault." Chi Chi said, smiling at Gohan.

"Sorry mom, I shouldn't have done that." Gohan replied, laughing a bit.

"You darn right you are! Just make sure you don't do the same for Father's Day!" Chi Chi yelled.

They all laughed, and Chi Chi carried Goten inside, Goku and Gohan followed.

"What a day huh?" Goku asked.

"You can say that again!" Gohan replied back, laughing as much as his father did.

Goten jumped from his mother's arms and saw the present he had. He picked it up and ran back to Chi Chi saying,

"Happy Mother's Day mom!"

Chi Chi smiled at her littlest son, she took it from him and said,

"Thank you Goten, I love it just as much as I love you!"

Goten smiled happily and was scooped up by his mother yet again right after she set the Vase down.

She also took out the card and read it out loud so that Goku and Gohan could hear. Goten blushed a bit when he heard her read it. Goku and Gohan smiled at the scene, it warmed their hearts.

Goten hugged Chi Chi again, glad to be back home again. Gohan went back up into his room to study. Goku asked Chi Chi if he could train with Vegeta, leaving Goten and Chi Chi alone.

"Well, guess it's just me and you." Goten said, giggling a bit.

Chi Chi smiled at her youngest, and stroked his hair asking him, "Wanna go to the Amusement Park with Trunks?"

Goten smiles back, and replied, "Nah, Why not just Mother and Son?"

Chi Chi laughed a bit, and she nodded her head. Carrying him to the car, thus beginning their day together.

The End


End file.
